Dream Invader
by whackybiscuit
Summary: FemIchi fic. Aizen uses a dreamwalking kido to invade Ichigo's dreams, slowly seducing her to his will. FemIchiXAizen.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Invader  
AizenXFemIchi

**A.N.: I came up with this idea when WhoFeedYasuo asked me to do a FemAizenXIchigo fic. I… might have misinterpreted his request in the opposite way, but I liked the idea and decided to go for it, figuring "Why the hell not?" Since this has FemIchigo, by default Kon is going to be female as well.**

**Hueco Mundo: after the events of Rukia's Execution  
Aizen's personal chambers: 11:00 P.M.**

Gin entered the room looking bored. Now that they had succeeded with their little rebellion the man had little to do for fun. '_If I'd known this place was so dull, I would'a had Cap'n Aizen grab Rangiku while we were at it. She would've helped kill the boredom of this place.'_

Once Gin's eyes had gotten adjusted to the dimness of the room he saw the rogue Captain Aizen standing with his blade unsheathed. He watched curiously as blood dripped from the blade onto a crystal ball below it. "What'ca up to Cap'n Aizen? What's with the blood and crystal ball? Oooh! Picked up fortune telling, have we?"

The man chuckled with at his lieutenant's question. "Nothing of the sort, Gin. I'm simply laying the foundations for a kido spell I'm using on our dear Ichigo." Aizen continued to drip what was left of the blood from his blade. "It seemed like a wise decision when I decided to not clean my blade of Ichigo's blood immediately after we arrived." Once the last of the blood was gone, Aizen sheathed it and turned his attention to the crystal ball.

"So what's the ball for? You gonna spy on the girl using her blood or something?" Gin asked.

"Or something. I don't need this to spy on the girl. While I was researching in the archives, I came across a useful Kido spell. It was considered forbidden due to its intrusive nature but I don't think that's much of a concern to us anymore." Aizen placed his hands on the crystal ball and fed it his spirit energy. The ball glowed with a violet hue as Ichigo's delicate face appeared inside.

Gin had a feeling that he should leave the man alone to his machinations. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Luppi! Have fun Cap'n Aizen!" Aizen didn't bother with the exiting man as the door shut, leaving him alone with the crystal ball. The orangette's face continued to appear in the ball as Aizen chanted the dreamwalker kido spell. Once the incantation was complete the ball glowed in a fusion of blue and violet energy.

"Ichigo, let's see what you're dreaming of…."

**Karakura Town: Ichigo's bedroom**

The substitute tossed in turned in her sleep, none the wiser of the danger approaching her. On the shelf slept Kon, the mod soul keeping a distance from the girl after she found out about Kon's exploits while she was gone. Had Kon been awake, she would've noticed that Ichigo's body began to glow violet as the spell sank into her subconciousness…

_**Ichigo's dream**_

_ Ichigo lay on the grassy meadow, enjoying the warm sunlight kissing her tanned skin. The soft grass felt nice on her skin as she watched the clouds go by. Before her was a landscape of rolling green hills, far as the eye could see. Ichigo rolled around, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze as it passed over her body._

_ The orangette sat up and sighed in relief, feeling more at peace than ever. She lay back down and looked at the clouds again, finding her friends faces forming in the white puffiness. "Let's see… Orihime… Renji…Kukkaku….Tatsuki…wait, Aizen?" she said as the man's face formed in the clouds. A cold breeze hit her slender body, making the girl shiver as a cloud covered up the sun, leaving the girl surrounded by dark shade. Ichigo sat up, wondering what was going on. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but she could sense that something didn't seem right._

_ As she lay back down Ichigo felt her back press against something soft. Looking up she was shocked to see the smiling face of Souske Aizen! "Hello Ichigo. Fancy meeting you here." Ichigo gasped at the sight of her enemy popping up in her dream. He no longer wore his captain's outfit, now in a white outfit with a pinkish sash. Getting a good look at his face without his glasses, Ichigo blushed at how handsome the man was. _

_ Aizen's arms wrapped around her; settling the girl on his lap and preventing her from getting away. "Why are you here? Aren't I dreaming?" She could tell from the fact that she was unarmed on a rolling plain that this was undoubtedly a dream._

_ "Isn't this YOUR dream, Ichigo? If I'm here, then that means that some part of you must want me to be here," Aizen said running his hand through her orange locks, "You have nothing to fear, Ichigo. I'm not here to harm you. This is, after all, YOUR dream."_

_ Ichigo didn't want to believe him, but there was something about his words that made sense to her, this was her dream after all. Ichigo closed her eyes and lay in Aizen's arms, wondering why the man was here. Seeing her made the rogue captain smile. Aizen bent down and pressed his face against her orange hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "My my, Ichigo. You really do smell like a strawberry."_

_ The girl scoffed at him and tried to shake him off but the man wrapped his arms tighter. "Let go! I need to wake up!"_

_ Aizen put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to face is. Aizen smiled as the girl blushed at the closeness of their faces. "No you don't, Ichigo. You want me here." His lips grazed against hers. "You want me." _

_ Ichigo's eyes went wide as Aizen kissed her. The girl had always thought that her friends' tales of how their first kisses were amazing and magical were all bullcrap, but not anymore. Ichigo melted into the kiss, her fingers reaching into his brown locks and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She could feel his muscular chest push against her but it only served to spur her on even more. _

_ As they pulled away Aizen took in the sight of her dazed look. The sight was enough for the rogue to go back for seconds, laying the girl onto the soft grass as he was the one this time who deepened the kiss. The sun peeked out of the gray cloud illuminating the two with its warmth. Aizen pulled away and smiled. "Ichigo," he whispered into her ear, "It's time to wake up now…."_

_ Ichigo looked confused at his words. "What do you-"_

"Mean?" Ichigo asked as her eyes opened. As she sat up yawning she saw that morning had come, with the sun peeking out over the horizon. "What… what was that?" she asked herself confused. She got out of bed before noticing the wet spot on her pants. "No..no…NO! I am not attracted to that psycho!" she kept saying to herself, believing that her dream meant something that she didn't want to admit. "It was just a dream… it's not like it means anything… right?" she asked a little scared….

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen took his hands off the crystal ball and smiled, glad that it had been successful. "I hope you enjoyed it Ichigo. Your sweet dreams have only begun…."

To be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Invader  
Chapter 2

**Karakura High School: 3:00**

"Ichigo? Ichigo! EARTH TO ICHIGO!" the orangette snapped out of her daze as Tatsuki roughly shook her. "HELLO! ANYONE IN THERE!" her best friend yelled into her ear, making her jump as her ears hurt. "You've been spacing out all day! What's on your mind, Ichigo?"

The girl shook her head and closed her locker. "Nothing, I just… had a weird dream, is all." She couldn't get Aizen out of her head all day. What he said had disturbed her as she made her way through the day. "_Isn't this YOUR dream, Ichigo? If I'm here, than that means that some part of you wants me to be here." _Ichigo shook her head violently as she tried to bat the dream away.

Tatsuki walked alongside her friend watching her expression. "Your dream… was it about a man?" she asked smirking. "Oh my, Ichigo, looks like somebody finally caught your eye, eh?" she playfully asked while nudging her with her elbow.

"It's not like that! I'm not… I'm not attracted to him!" cried out Ichigo. She kept denying it, but her mind drifted back to her dream, the ghost of Aizen's lips kissing hers made her blush.

"Aha! So it is a man!" Tatsuki grinned. She'd always wondered if Ichigo was ever interested in men or if she went down the way of Chizuru. "So Ichigo, who' the lucky man?" she asked grinning. She laughed as Ichigo kept silent.

"I'm not attracted to him, Tatsuki! Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get home to help Yuzu!" Tatsuki laughed as her friend ran away with a beat red face. "Yep… defiantly a man…."

**Hueco Mundo: 10:45 P.M.**

Aizen waited as he looked at the crystal ball. By now Ichigo was going to sleep, thinking that the dream from the previous night was only a bizarre spin of the imagination. The crystal ball glowed blue once more, Ichigo's face appearing inside; signaling to the man that the girl had fallen asleep. Aizen smiled and placed his hands on the crystal ball again and poured his spirit energy into it. "Ichigo, it's time to see what your mind's dreaming of…."

**Karakura Town: Ichigo's room**

Ichigo tucked herself into bed, shoving Tatsuki's words out of her mind. Laying her head onto her pillow she told herself one last time, "It was just a single dream. I don't find him attractive, he tried to kill me!" She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As her mind slipped into dreamland, her body began to glow with a violet hue once again….

_The ocean was bright blue as Ichigo walked along the shore, feeling the cool water and warm sand at her feet. Ichigo smiled as the sun shined brightly. The orangette was wearing her favorite beach clothes, a bikini covered in strawberries. She never wore it due to the fact that she got teased the first time she ever wore it, "A strawberry wearing strawberries!" Keigo had said. She looked around and saw nobody else on the beach and smiled. Wading into the water she playfully splashed around, enjoying the water. Diving down she swam deep into the ocean. The ocean was crystal clear, allowing Ichigo to swim without feeling the sting of salt water. Knowing that this was a dream she swam without the hindrances of air._

_ Ichigo explored the ocean floor, watching amazed at the rainbow of colors that shine brightly as she swam past a coral reef. She giggled as a jellyfish floated by, pulsing with every stride. A dolphin playfully came up alongside her. Ichigo grabbed onto its dorsal fin, riding him while exploring the beauty of the ocean. As she headed back to shore the water felt cold all of a sudden, like she was swimming in an ice cube. Feeling something else in the water Ichigo looked behind her and saw to her horror a hungry shark swimming toward her._

_ Terrified, Ichigo swam as fast as she could to escape the encroaching predator. She could see the something in the shallow water and thought it was like a sign or something that indicated a boundary for the shark. Desperate for an escape Ichigo swam with all her might toward it. As she reached for it she realized it was a person as a hand dipped down and grabbed hers, pulling her out of the water with ease._

_ Ichigo coughed up water and wiped her eyes as her mysterious savior picked her up and carried her back onto the beach. Setting her down Ichigo looked up and saw the face of Souske Aizen smiling down at her. The rogue was wearing white swim trunks, showing off to the orangette his built physique, making the girl blush at the sight. "Hello Ichigo. Lucky for you that I saved you in time, wasn't I?" The girl jumped up and took a few steps back, keeping her distance from the man._

_ "You again? What are you doing here? Stay away from me!" she said taking another step back. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me! You almost sliced me in half!"_

_ The man simply sat down on a beach towel that was lying on the ground and smiled. "Don't you remember, Ichigo? This is your dream and I cannot hurt you. As for what transpired in the Soul Society, may I ask why you are so quick to condemn me? You were the one who attacked me, were you not?" Aizen gestured for the girl to sit down next to him. His smile became wider as she cautiously took a seat next to him._

_ The girl looked at him with an angry face. "Condemn you? Of course I do! You manipulated everyone around you so you can go play King of the Mountain! You used me as a distraction, then tried to kill Rukia and Renji and ME!" her voice kept getting louder as she talked but Aizen didn't mind. He'd expected this and chose his words carefully. _

_ He knew that words could cut sharper than any blade and Ichigo was still naïve to the subtle arts of wordplay. "Is this coming from the girl who fought a man that swore to kill his own sister with his bare hands, despite knowing she was innocent? Or the bloodthirsty monster who cares only about battle? Or the mad scientist who tried to experiment on your friends? You have met them firsthand, Ichigo. You cannot deny that the Soul Society is not as innocent as your friend Rukia first made it out to be." Aizen could tell by Ichigo's silence and unsettled expression that his words hit the mark. _

_ Ichigo stared at the white sand as Aizen's words set in. So lost in thought, it took her a moment to register that Aizen had placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Aizen's face right in front of hers. "Well Ichigo? Am I really as evil as the ones you call friends? Have you forgotten that they only stopped fighting you only because they found a new enemy to fight: me? As for what occurred on Sokyoku Hill, if I had wanted you dead, don't you think I would've had enough strength to make sure I finished the job?" Aizen's words hammered on Ichigo's mind, which had to admit that the man had a point…._

_ Aizen smiled at his word's intended effect. The man laid her down before inching his face towards Ichigo's, taking in the girl's troubled look. "You have nothing to fear from me, Ichigo. I am not your enemy." He gently kissed her lips lightly before pulling back, "I am who you wish me to be…." Ichigo moaned as he kissed her again, her mouth opening to let him in. She wrapped her arms around him as he pressed his weight down on her, keeping her in place as his hands rubbed her sides, making her shiver at his touch. _

_ Aizen's hands reached beneath her to grab at her bikini's knot. Pulling back from the kiss again, Aizen smiled seductively down at the orangette. "So tell me, Ichigo: What am I to you? Or rather, what would you wish me to be? An enemy? An Ally? A friend? Or maybe… something more?" _

_ Ichigo looked at the man, more confused than ever. Try as she might, she couldn't deny that his words wrung true with every sentence. And… her body felt warm to the man's touch and she saw stars when he kissed her again. The part of her that kept saying not to trust him kept getting quieter as she looked into his eyes drowning in the dark depths. "I…I don't know what to think… everything's so confusing…." She turned her head away as her uncertainty clouded her judgement._

_ She felt Aizen nuzzle against her neck lovingly before whispering into her ear "Very well then Ichigo. Remember my words: Think very carefully about those who you call friends." He kissed the girl's cheek one last time. "Until next time, Ichigo. Good morning…."_

_ Ichigo turned to him confused. "Wait, how do you know it's-"_

"Morning?" Ichigo sat up, gasping as her sweaty body cooled down. Ichigo pulled the covers back and saw that the spot between her legs was damp. "No! It's just a dream! It's just my mind playing tricks on me!" The girl slapped herself until both cheeks were red. "Snap out of it Ichigo! He's your enemy! Your enemy…" she said as his parting words clung to her no matter how much she tried to shake them off.

"_Think very carefully about those who you call friends…."_

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: Gonna have to be honest; writing with FemIchi is kinda weird. But I've always been taught to write outside my comfort zone so here's hoping I don't wuss out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Invader  
Chapter 3

**A.N.: Now it's time for round 3! On a side note: I saw a comparison between Soul Reaper Aizen and Hueco Mundo Aizen and the first thing that popped into my head was "Holy crap! The Superman disguise actually works!" Ahem… Alright, on with the show….**

**Warning: Lemon!**

**Karakura Town: Ichigo's House, 8:00 P.M.**

"Um… hey dad?" Ichigo walked into her father's clinic. Isshin had closed it down for the night and was now putting up his tools. Isshin looked at his daughter, taking in the nervous look on his daughter's face. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You look like you've had a rough day."

Ichigo nodded. Aizen's words from the previous night had haunted her all throughout the day. During lunch at school all she could do was take a good look at the people she had met in the soul society. Rukia had told her that the Soul Reapers were all good people, but from where Ichigo stood she had seen nothing but the opposite.

She thought about Aizen's comment that the captains only stopped fighting her was because they were more concerned about fighting Aizen. Ichigo initially dismissed it, but then she remembered how the Head-Captain said he'd respect Rukia's final request to spare Ichigo and her friends but was in truth lying. In fact, most of the people Ichigo had met looked like they would like nothing more than to kill her on principle.

Her thoughts turned to the badge that Rukia's superior, Captain Ukitake, had given her. The man had said that it recognized her as an ally of the Soul Society and that she was an agent acting on their behalf. But the badge didn't give her any authority as far as she was aware. Already she suspected that there was something else behind it. Ukitake had said they were given to Substitutes, but she had never heard them talk about any other substitutes….

Then her mind came back to the man himself. She didn't trust him, but dammit all! Every word that came out of his mouth made sense. '_And the way he held me in his arms and kissed me….'_ Ichigo slapped herself to drive the thought away. Part of her wondered how far her imaginary Aizen would go in the next dream….'_NO! I…I'm just having a bad dream… that's all….'_ "Um… I've been having bad dreams lately. Do you have anything that can put me to sleep without dreams?" she asked, hoping her father would give her the meds and not ask questions.

Isshin shook his head. "No, Ichigo, I'm not giving you any medication. What I've got is highly addictive and I don't need you turning into an addict. Besides," Isshin added with a smirk, "from the moaning I hear in your room, I take it that these aren't really bad dreams. Unless… Ichigo, are you dreaming about a boy?"

Ichigo's face turned beet red as the image of Aizen popped back into her head. Isshin's face turned into a big grin. "Oh joy! My daughter's finally found someone!" He went over to the poster of Masaki that he kept in his office, "Oh Masaki! Our little girl's turning into a wom-"Ichigo's kick stopped him before he could finish that sentence and stormed out.

Going into the kitchen Ichigo grabbed as many energy drinks as she could hold. '_If I don't fall asleep, I won't dream of him!' _She popped one open and chugged it, feeling the rush and the sudden burst of energy. Tossing it into the trashcan, she took the rest into her room, ready to fight sleep. She knew that this was only a short-term solution, but she was out of options. She'd go to Urahara but chances are she'd be on the receiving end of one of his experiments. Plus… Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling after what Aizen said that something about him couldn't be trusted. Regardless, she closed the door and grabbed her headphones, determine not to fall asleep.

**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Chambers, 3:00 A.M.**

Aizen stared at the crystal ball, which had yet to glow at all, and chuckled. "How cute. She thinks that she can keep herself from falling asleep." The man gave a rare laugh at the girl's naiveté. "Run all you like Ichigo. But I'll always be there waiting. Soon you'll understand: there is no running from me…." The rogue glanced at the ball before going to bed himself, knowing that it wouldn't show Ichigo sleeping anytime soon….

_**Four Days Later  
**_**Karakura Town: Ichigo's Room, 1:23 A.M.**

Ichigo's head bobbed as her eyes drooped. "Must…stay…awake…." She'd had zero hours of sleep in the last four days and now she was on the verge of crashing from the lack of energy. Her father and Yuzu had found out about her energy-drink binge and took what was left out of her room out of fear she'd have a heart attack. Now the energy drinks had worn off and she could feel sleep overtake her. She lay on her bed, trying hard to keep her eyes open. "So tired…so…sleepy…." Her eyes drifted shut as her mind shut down and went to sleep….

**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Chambers**

Aizen grinned as the crystal ball glowed blue once again, Ichigo's image appearing inside. "That was longer than I'd expected. I'll give you credit Ichigo, you've surprised me with your endurance." The rogue placed his hands on the ball and fed it his energy. As the crystal ball pulsed with a fusion of blue and violet glow, Aizen chanted a slightly different incantation to the Dreamwalker kido. This time, he wouldn't just insert himself into Ichigo's dream. Now that the girl had completely crashed he could do a little more to alter her dreamscape. "I think it's time we had a little heart-to-heart…."

**Ichigo's Dream**

_ Ichigo rolled around in the silk sheets, enjoying the cool feel of them against her soft skin. She kept her eyes closed; feeling comfort in the fluffy pillow her head was laid on. The room she was in was a little cold, making her curl up to keep herself warm. "Finally," she whispered into her pillow, "No Aizen, no tricks, just peace and quiet…."_

_ "I'm hurt, Ichigo. And here I thought you enjoyed our little talks."_

_ Ichigo's eyes opened up and she turned around. Lying next to her on his side with an elbow propped up was Aizen! "You again?!" Ichigo shrieked sitting up, only to find out as the sheets slid down her front that she had no clothes on. "What the hell?" she covered herself with the sheets, realizing that she was in bed with her enemy without any clothes on._

_ Aizen simply gave her his usual smile and shrugged. He sat up and lay back against the wall. Ichigo's face turned red when it was revealed that he had no shirt on either. Seeing the look on her face, Aizen gave her a calm reply. "No, Ichigo. We haven't done anything. Not yet, anyway."_

_ The orangette got angry at that statement. "What do you mean "yet"? You're… you're not going to…." She didn't want to finish that sentence, afraid that Aizen might actually take her against her will. _

_ The man shook his head. "Haven't you been paying attention Ichigo? If I'm here, than that means that some part of you wants me here. I cannot and will not harm you; of that you can be certain." The rogue folded his hands onto his lap. "So, why don't we just talk?"_

_ Ichigo sat there, deciding that Aizen was telling the truth. But there was one question that she had before any others: "What do you mean you're here because I want you here? You…you're…the enemy…" she asked, uncertain about what was what anymore._

_ Seeing the desired reaction that he'd been hoping for, Aizen calmly smiled at the girl. "Well, let's think about this rationally. I take it by how you said that that you've started to listen to my words? Like I told you Ichigo; I am the enemy of the Soul Society. Not you. What happened between us on the hill was simply unavoidable. And I have not tricked you in any way. Everything that I've told you has been the truth." Aizen gestured to his side. "I am who you choose me to be. Nothing more, nothing less._

_ Becoming less and less inclined to regard Aizen as her enemy, Ichigo slowly made her way toward him. She sighed, resting her back against the wall as she sat next to him; still keeping the covers over her. "I...Alright, explain this to me. How are you NOT my enemy? Even if the captains aren't to be trusted, how are you any better?"_

_ Aizen raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face. "You mean besides your subconciousness telling you to question everyone?" Aizen caressed her cheek smiling. "My goals are to change the Soul Society to become something better than it is now. For over a thousand years the 13 Court Guard Squads reigned supreme, yet nothing's change. As your Quincy friend can attest, they refused to change their ways to adapt to the tides of change. They simply seek to keep the world as it is. My goal is to make it as it should be."_

_ Ichigo looked down, tracing invisible patterns in the sheets as she wrapped her head around it. "But…but you've killed so many people…you framed Urahara and…" Aizen stopped her with a finger to her lips. Inching his face closer he gave his thought-out explanation, "It's touching how you're concerned for your mentor, Ichigo, but once more I must ask if you've forgotten several things. Like how he turned you into a hollow in order to restore your powers, knowing that it would create the monster inside you. Or that he sent you and your friends ill-prepared on a suicide mission; not to rescue Rukia, but for the purpose of keeping the Hogyoku away from me."_

_ Aizen looked Ichigo dead in the eye, deciding that the tedious Q&amp;A had gone on long enough. "So, Ichigo, I'll ask once more: Who am I to you?"_

_ Ichigo looked away from him, unsure of how to answer. "I… I'm not sure. Everything you say makes complete sense yet…" Her train of thought was cut off as Aizen wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yet what, Ichigo? I understand your hesitance though, in life there are only facts; yet we divide these facts into truths and lies to make us more comfortable." His face came closer to hers until their noses touched. Looking into Aizen's hypnotic eyes made Ichigo let go of the sheet covering her, exposing her chest to the rogue. "So answer me, Ichigo: Am I your enemy?"_

_ Looking into his eyes, all Ichigo could manage was a weak "No," before her lips touched Aizen's, giving him a sweet and tender kiss. Her arms slipped around Aizen to wrap around his waist. She could feel a tingling sensation in her chest as it pressed against Aizen's. Ichigo could feel his hands run through her hair as he deepened the kiss, granting his tongue entrance when it licked against her lips. Aizen laid her down as he pulled away, satisfied at Ichigo's submission._

_ Aizen licked along Ichigo's jaw, finding her sweet spot where she moaned loudest. As the man pulled back the sheets covering them, Ichigo's face matched her name when she got a good look at Aizen's manhood. Aizen was bigger than she expected, and the thought of that going inside her made her tremble. Aizen caressed her cheek, calming her fears. "Don't worry Ichigo. I will not do anything you don't want me to…." Aizen licked his way down her front, stopping at each of her sizable breasts to give each nipple a thorough sucking, leaving them hard in the cool air. As Aizen licked her navel the feeling of his smooth tongue started to get to Ichigo. As the heat started to flare up in her loins she rubbed her legs together. _

_ Reaching her waist, Aizen slowly spread her legs before rubbing the tip of his hardness against her dripping folds. In a move that surprised her, Aizen gave her a look that requested permission. "Yes… please…" she whispered. Her concerns had all melted away. In the time that she had spent as a Soul Reaper only one person had ever been straightforward and truthful, and that was Aizen. The handsome rogue slowly pushed his way into her. Ichigo closed her eyes in anticipation, yet there was no pain, only intense pleasure wafting over her. _

_ Ichigo opened her eyes a little, a little confused since she was a virgin. Aizen leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her as he buried himself to the hilt. "Remember, Ichigo. This is a dream. I cannot and will not hurt you." As Aizen began thrusting Ichigo moaned with every thrust. "So…big….so…good!" she gasped, digging her nails into Aizen's back as Aizen filled her. Her legs wrapped around him as he quickened his pace. The former captain hand went down and rubbed her clit, making electricity pulse through her body. _

_ Feeling the tip of Aizen reach all the way inside her Ichigo's plugged cunt gripped tightly on Aizen's hardness, crying out as the pleasure built up inside her. "Aizen…you…you're gonna…make me cum!" The rogue reached for Ichigo's neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Pulling away he smiled down at her. "Cum for me, Ichigo… give yourself over to me…" whispered Aizen, who was near his own orgasm as well. The heroine and the villain both cried out as the came. Ichigo sharply inhaled as she felt Aizen fill her womb with his hot spunk, sighing in pleasure as the heat filled her. _

_ Pulling out, Aizen quickly regained his breath and pulled Ichigo into his lap. Holding her in his arms, the man gave the orangette a fleeting kiss before whispering into her ear. "Come to Hueco Mundo Ichigo. I'll be waiting…."_

"Ichigo! Wake up! It's time for school, big sis!" Yuzu's voice snapped Ichigo's eyes open. Feeling remarkably refreshed Ichigo sat up and stretched. The first thing that she noticed after her bones had popped back into place was that she'd stained the bed. "OH DAMMIT!" she cried out. Quickly changing into her uniform and sneaking out to grab new linens, Ichigo made sure that there was no trace of any midnight fantasies. "But…" she pondered as she headed out the door, looking up at the blue sky. Aizen's words once more haunted her as the sun snaked into a dark cloud.

"_Come to Hueco Mundo Ichigo. I'll be waiting…."_

**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's throne room**

Aizen sat on his throne, feeling pleased with how well things had progressed last night. He called in Tosen. "Kaname, tell the Espada to be on the lookout for Ichigo. I suspect she'll come here in the near future."

"Yes Lord Aizen. Do you really think she'll come of her own free will?" the blind man asked.

"She'll come to me, Kaname. She'll come…."

To Be Continued

**A.N.: …And that was the honestly the weirdest lemon I've ever written. Not only that, I noticed while writing Aizen's silver-tongued dialogue just how truthful it was. Damn... I'm gonna go work on another request before finishing this. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dream Invader  
Chapter 4  
FemIchigoXAizen

**Warning: Lemon!**

**Karakura Town: **

Ichigo sat on the green grass in the town park, feeling more confused and torn than ever in her life. While she knew that it was wrong to go to Aizen based on nothing more than some VERY lucid dreams, she couldn't deny that just about every single sentence that came out of the man's mouth was truth. To add to her trepidation, the Head-Captain had seen fit to place a team of Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and several other people in the town. "As a precaution if Aizen tries anything," Rukia had told her. But judging from the way that Toshiro and Renji were giving sideways glances at her, she was starting to think that they were here to keep an eye on her.

'_NO! Aizen's words just have me turned around. My friends wouldn't turn on me when we're all gearing up to fight him, right?'_ she thought as her paranoia began to grow by the hour. She thought once more about what Aizen had told her in the dream last night, "_Come to Hueco Mundo Ichigo. I'll be waiting…"_ Was that the right thing to do? She shook her head no. Ichigo knew no matter how right Aizen was about the Soul Society, it was wrong to just abandon her family and friends. '_And even if I did choose to go to Aizen. How am I supposed to get there? It's not like Hueco Mundo's a mile down the road."_

"_**Need a hand?"**_ came a voice from within Ichigo's mind. Ichigo froze up, sensing the dark surge within her spike as her inner hollow piped in. "_**Have you forgotten, Queen? Where your dream man's at is the world of the Hollows. I can take you there, if you wished. I can open up a Garganta with my powers.**_"

"And what? You'll just take over my body again! I haven't forgotten how you interrupted my fight with Byakuya." Ichigo stared up at the clouds for a minute, partly expecting Aizen to appear in the white puffiness. "And why did you just call me Queen?"

"_**Oh, think of our relationship like a Queen and the horse she rides. As for your little tussle with Captain Stick-up-the-ass, if I hadn't jumped in: you'd be a smear on the ground right now.**_" She heard the hollow chuckle from within her mind. "_**By the way, I was watching your dream last night. For someone who keeps beating around the bush, you sure enjoyed the feel of him inside you. So what's the hold up?**_"

Ichigo asked herself the same question as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Toshiro walking up to her. The child-like captain wasn't in his gigai. The captain didn't bother sitting down, simple standing next to her while staring down at the substitute. "Ichigo, our team has just finished its sweep of the town and setting up precautions. I just thought you should know."

Ichigo looked up and asked "What kind of precautions?"

"Devices Kurotsuchi developed to detect when a Garganta's opening. Those pathways Aizen used are slightly different than when a hollow normally breaks through." Ichigo gulped, knowing that her chances of leaving to go to Aizen just dropped exponentially. "Oh, ok then. Thanks for letting me know Toshiro."

Ichigo got up and turned to leave but she was halted by Toshiro's next sentence. "Ichigo. Have you seen Aizen around here lately?" The girl turned and saw the captain's grim face, looking her over up and down. She could see his sword hand twitch, like it was on the verge of going for his blade. Ichigo reached into her pocket for her badge, just in case. "No, why do you ask?" "Well, for the past week our sensors have detected Aizen's spiritual energy around the town, but were unable to locate him." She saw his gaze glance to the badge in her pocket.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as Toshiro stared her down. "No, I haven't so much as detected his presence. But I'll keep an eye out." "Very well then. Be sure to keep your badge nearby, we don't know what might appear soon." She quickly nodded before she turned and walked away, aware that she hadn't exactly gave the suspecting captain a confident answer. "_**Well now, I guess the handsome bastard was right about them not trusting you…"**_ the hollow whispered, "_**If you're gonna go, tonight's the time. After that, the captains will keep you on a short leash. And I doubt your Prince Charming will come riding in to save you…**_" The way Toshiro looked at her, not like an ally but an enemy, cemented Aizen's words into her mind. The man was right, she could not trust them and they obviously suspected something was off.

**Later that night….**

Ichigo looked down at the badge Captain Ukitake gave her. It was obvious now from what she decrypted from Toshiro's words what it really was: a tracker. She didn't quite understand what he'd meant when he said that Aizen's spiritual pressure was detected, but it did make sense if he was involved with her dreams. As she looked out the window and remembered every word Aizen had told her. Then she remembered the look Toshiro gave her and stood up, tossing the badge into the trashcan.

"That's it. I'm going."

**Karakura Woods**

Making sure she wasn't followed, Ichigo ran through the woods as quietly as possible. It was well past midnight as she entered a clearing. Her thoughts turned back to her family. While her sisters slept, she gave them a farewell kiss on their foreheads, all the while trying not to tear up. As she passed her father's room she gave the sleeping man a quick apology before exiting. Entering the clearing, she called out to her inner hollow. "Alright, so how are you supposed to do this?"

"_**Hold still and don't fight my power as it flows through you. Buckle your seatbelts Queen, 'cause we're going for a ride.**_" Ichigo held herself still as her eyes darkened. Soon a red and white mask appeared on her face as the hollow's power flowed through her. "_**Now, time to go meet our prince!**_" the hollow said as she opened the garganta. The air twisted and distorted as the black void opened up. Walking through it she heard a loud cry from behind her. "ICHIGO!"

As her mask broke apart she turned and saw Rukia and the others running toward her. The look of betrayal on Rukia's face was something she knew she'd remember for the rest of her life. As tears flowed from her eyes she gave her friend one last look before whispering "I'm so sorry," before the portal closed and leaving her friends behind. Remembering what her hollow had told her she made a foothold from her spirit energy and walked toward the darkness…

**30 Minutes Later….**  
**Soul Society: Head Captain's chamber**

"This is most grave news," said the Head-Captain reading the report Captain Hitsugaya gave them not moments ago. In front of him were the assembled captains. "It would seem Ichigo has defected to Aizen's side."

The others were shocked at this turn of events. None of them imagined that the substitute would go over to Aizen's side. Captain Ukitake, who had a foreboding feeling piped up. "Does this have to do with the reports of Aizen entering Ichigo's room?"

Captain Unohana stepped forward. "Actually, Captain Kyoraku and I were searching the archives for what Aizen might have been looking for and found something that would explain why we could never detect him. It seems he discovered the documents pertaining to the dreamwalker Kido spell." The Head-Captains eyes widened at the revelation of what must've happened. "Oh no…"

Kenpachi looked around confused. "Anyone wanna fill me on what this Kido's supposed to be?" The fourth captain explained. "It's a special kido that utilizes somebody's blood as a medium to establish a connection and uses that connection to enter a person's dreams. Depending on how deep the person's sleep is, one could completely change the dreamer's dreamscape to suit ones needs."

Ukitake gawked at the explanation. "But then that means Aizen's invaded Ichigo's dreams and…" Captain Kyoraku picked up where he left off. "And used that silver tongue to his advantage without us interfering."

The Head-Captain shook his head in dismay. "Then Ichigo is lost to us. Aizen has the girl now…."

**Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta and looked around. It looked like she'd walked into an old 1910 photograph. She stood on the bone-white sands gawking. There was nothing but dead trees for miles as a still crescent moon hung in a ebony sky. Turning around she gasped at the massive fortress in front of her. It was a massive complex with that had 5 small towers sticking out at the top.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The startled substitute spun around to see Kaname Tosen standing behind her. "Lord Aizen has been expecting you. Please follow me." Ichigo followed the blind man as he escorted her to the throne room. Sitting in a throne of white marble smirking was Souske Aizen. "Welcome Ichigo. I've been waiting for you to show up." On his lap was a crystal ball, though she was unable to ascertain what that was for. "Kaname you may leave now. And ensure we're not interrupted." The man bowed and did as he was ordered. Ichigo watched the man leave before turning her attention back to Aizen. "Um…how did you know I was going to come here?"

The man held up the crystal ball. "Well Ichigo, since I've been honest with you I see no reason not to keep the streak going. You didn't dream me up. I used a special dreamwalker kido to enter your dreams and speak with you, among other things," he said with a smug expression. "Since you've followed my advice, I see no need for this anymore." He let the ball fall to the ground, smashing into pieces.

Ichigo gaped at the man, realizing that this all had been part of Aizen's scheme. "You mean…you tricked me?" The man chuckled as he stood up. She gasped as Aizen flashstepped in front of her. "Trick you? My dear, every word I said was the truth. All I did was make you see it." Ichigo felt him caress her cheek, making her cheeks blush as he drew closer. "You saw the truth, didn't you? How Soul Society was keeping you on a leash. And besides," his face drew closer to her lips, "I'm not your enemy, remember?"

The substitute wrapped her arms around Aizen's neck as he pressed his lips against hers. Unlike before in her dreams where everything didn't seem quite real, she could feel everything now. Aizen smirked as he pulled away, his hands going to Ichigo's clothes. In a few moments he'd striped the girl, leaving her shivering in front of him naked. To his pleasure, she quickly grabbed Aizen's sash and tugged, pulling Aizen's clothes off. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slender waist and flashstepped back to the throne.

Aizen sat back down, taking Ichigo with him. As the girl settled onto his lap Aizen palmed her breasts, molding the tender mounds in his hands, earning a low moan from Ichigo. Aizen leaned forward and began to suckle her. Ichigo's slender hands ran through Aizen's hair as she felt his tongue lavish her nipple. She squeaked when she felt his hands squeeze her ass. As Aizen bit down on the hardened areole, Ichigo threw her head back and hissed in pleasure. Though her mind began to fog up from the ecstasy, she could feel the large hardness beneath her rubbing against her ass. Aizen pulled back from the abused tit and gave the other one the same treatment. "Ahhh! Aizen!" she gasped.

Taking his mouth off of her Aizen whispered into her ear "Tell me Ichigo, do you remember your last dream?" Ichigo nodded as Aizen positioned himself beneath her maidenhood. "Let's make that dream come true." Ichigo gasped as Aizen thrusted into her, breaking through her barrier and stretching her pussy with his large girth. Tears ran down Ichigo's face as she held onto Aizen, digging her nails into Aizen's shoulders. The rogue wiped the tears from her eyes as he held her, waiting for her to settle. Taking deep breaths Ichigo laid her head on Aizen's shoulder. "_Move!"_ she pleaded, wanting to feel the pleasure that ravished her in her dream.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes as she lifted her hips up and brought herself back down. Aizen sat there enjoying the sight of the girl bouncing in his lap, his hands rubbing her sides while she adjusted to his girth. Ichigo could feel the pain from having her virginity torn away slowly ebb away as the pleasure blossomed inside her. She moaned wantonly as Aizen's manhood delved deeper and deeper into her. "Aizen! So good!" she moaned. The manipulative rogue smiled and responded with his own thrusts, making her body quiver in ectastsy. She cooed as Aizen leaned forward and began to nibble on her neck, covering her with lovebites. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling then tension inside her start to build.

Soon the substitute's hips were moving with a mind of their own. Ichigo was no longer in control of her body, bouncing up and down on Aizen's cock. The throne room was filled with the sounds of Ichigo's moans and the sound of skin slapping together. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Aizen, his mouth tasting of sweet tea. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and gasped as she felt the sensation within her start to become too much to handle. "Aizen! I'm…I'm cumming!"

The rogue kissed her forehead as he held her tightly, his own orgasm rising up as well. Ichigo threw her head back and screamed as she came. Her pussy gushed its silver juices onto Aizen's cock, triggering his release. Ichigo took in deep breaths of air as she felt a burning wet rush inside her. Aizen kept holding her as she basked in the warmth of his essence inside of her. Ichigo hummed in pleasure as his cum splashed into her womb. As she came down from her high she snuggled into Aizen's warm chest, laying her head on his shoulder while trying to pull herself together. Aizen pulled out of her and sighed contentedly, running his hand through her sweaty orange locks. He could see that Ichigo was exhausted and was on the verge of sleep.

"Sleep now Ichigo. I'll be here when you awaken." The orangette smiled before her eyes closed. In a matter of minutes the girl was snoozing away with her head on Aizen's shoulder. Aizen kissed her forehead before lifting her up, carrying the sleeping girl away to his quarters. "Welcome to your new home, my strawberry princess….

The End.

**A.N.: Ok, if the ending to this seemed a little bad I must apologize. I was a bit distracted while writing this and I couldn't really decide on an ending. Also writing Genderbender lemons is an extremely weird thing for me, but I digress. I may or may not reedit this if I get the chance or boredom strikes me. But for now I'm going to go work on a fan request. Ciao!**


End file.
